


Apartment 23

by elysenpai



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! Eternal Summer, Makoto Tachibana - Freeform, Tachibana Makoto - Freeform, domestic AU, free! iwatobi swim club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysenpai/pseuds/elysenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ ᴛᴀᴄʜɪʙᴀɴᴀ ᴍᴀᴋᴏᴛᴏ x ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ } Two love birds and one cozy apartment awaiting for memories to be created within its walls (domestic au).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I am not used to AO3, but I always like to expand the medias I am posting my stuff because I can get more feedbacks on my writing~ Sorry if there's mistakes because english is not my first language i AM SORRY YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK I AM A 11 DWEEB WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE I am a 18 years old french-canadian self-taught english dweeb with too much feels for Makoto o kAY? 
> 
> tl;dr: thanks for reading~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto and you move into your new apartment and Nagisa stick his noise in your stuff.

        A few weeks after your first year anniversary, Makoto and you decided to move in together in a nice little apartment you found near both his University and your University. It was situated in a nice neighbourhood and since your first day in the building, you knew you had lovely neighbours as they helped you and your friends to unload the truck transporting all your boxes and the few appliances and furniture that were missing in your new place.

            You were in the room that would soon become your bedroom with Rei and Nagisa who were helping you to assemble your bed frame since you would never sleep without a proper bed. Makoto had sighed and ruffled your hair before letting you do as you wished. While Rei was actually helping you, Nagisa was simply looking through your boxes labelled ‘bedroom’ and ‘personal stuff’, especially the last one.

            “Nagisa-kun! Stop opening these boxes and help us out! And it’s [Name]-san’s stuff; you shouldn’t touch without permissions!” Rei lectured him.  
           “Ah, Rei-chan~” Nagisa cheerfully exclaimed while almost emptying a second box full of your personal stuff. This one was mostly pictures with your friends and family and there also was a lot of letters. “I’m just looking at pictures, not doing much- [Name]-chan! Is that really you?” Nagisa showed you a picture of you when you were 12 years old. “You look like a boy, [Name]-chan~” He giggled. You laughed softly as you put your mattress on the bed frame helped by Rei.  
            “Oh, [Name].. Are they love letters from Makoto?” Your head snapped towards Nagisa who was now holding a big pile of letters that were indeed written by Makoto, all carefully attached together by a red string. Your face started heating up a bit, not only they were Makoto’s letters, but there was a few from you that you never got the courage to give to him. You saw Nagisa pulling out a random letter from the pile that was unfortunately, one of those letters Makoto never knew the existence.  
            “Nagisa! Give them back, it’s personal! Don’t!” The boy started laughing as he bolted outside of the room with the pile of letters.

  
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
 

            You let yourself fall on the couch in your new living room followed by Makoto. Not even the quarter of your boxes were emptied and you just wanted to let it be this way; you were exhausted after getting the big bookshelf that was now standing beside the window of your living room with Rin in the stairs of the building and chasing after Nagisa who stole your love letters, you didn’t want to move from your couch – and you were glad you had a bed to collapse in later tonight.

            “Hey what’s that?” Makoto revealed a big pile of letters that were hidden behind a cushion on the couch. “Are they letters?... Wait, it’s my handwriting…”  
            “Ah, give those to me!” You extended your arm to grab the letters but Makoto raised them higher. Damn this giant you loved so much! “Please, Makoto, give them back!”  
            “Is that all my love letters I wrote to you?” He asked with widened eyes.  
           “Uh, y-yes…” A small blush crept on your cheeks.  _How cheesy_ , you thought. You heard Makoto chuckling softly and he pecked your cheek.  
            “You’re so cute, [Name]~” Your cheeks reddened even more and you buried your face in the crook of Makoto’s neck to hide your flaming hot face.  
            “I-It’s not only your letters that are in this pile…” You muttered on his skin.

            You ended up staying up until three in the morning with Makoto reading his love letters out loud and him, reading yours you never got the courage to give him until now. 

 


	2. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto and you are waken up by a loud and mysterious noise in the middle of the night.

        It was a peaceful night like any others. You were soundlessly sleeping in your bedroom with Makoto’s arm secured around your waist, his face buried in the crook of your neck. You had finish unpacking before your classes start, so you didn’t have to juggle between your studies and all the boxes lying around in the apartment. At last you finally felt at home, and you never felt more comfortable in your bed with your boyfriend sleeping next to you.  
  
        The peacefulness of your apartment was soon disturbed by glass breaking somewhere in the apartment. Makoto and you woke up and sat up straight in your bed. You looked at each other with eyes full of worries.  
  
        “What was that?” You whispered to him.  
        “I-I-I don’t k-know.” He whispered back in a shaky tone. “I-I think it came f-from the kitchen…” Makoto was still holding your waist and his tighten his grip around your small frame.  
        “Can you go take a look?” You asked him with puppy eyes.  
        “N-No! What-What if it’s a robber and he attacks m-me?” You sighed. You couldn’t believe what you just heard.  
        “Like if you would lose against someone!” You slapped his chest lightly and rose from your bed. “You’re the one equipped to fight someone; not me.” Makoto tried to grab the back of your shirt to stop you from investigating the sound, but failed. You opened the door slowly and peeked your head in the hallway. No one in sight. You looked at Makoto who was holding your pillow against his chest and was trying to persuade you from not going outside of the room because something could happen to you. You shook your head and tiptoed in the hallway in direction of your living room.  
  
        Hidden by the wall, you peeked your head slowly into the room: nothing. You made your way slowly to the kitchen. You entered the dining room and saw the window over the sink opened and a missing vase. The curtains were slowly drifting because of the wind outside. You chuckled lightly under you breathe and made your way to the window; how stupid you felt. You walked over to the window and step on something cold and sharp. You yelped and stepped back. The wind had made fall on the floor a small vase you had put on the edge of the window with flowers your mom gave you two days ago. You heard Makoto shouting your name from the bedroom and not long after, the light of the kitchen switched on and Makoto appeared in the room.  
  
        “Are you alright, [Name]?” He asked worried, looking around in the kitchen and dining room for that _dangerous robber_.  
        “Y-Yes…” You mumbled and looked at your feet. You had step in the vase that was shattered on the floor due to the wind. You had a cut under your foot, but you couldn’t tell if it was a deep cut or not since you hated the sight of blood and quickly looked away. “I-I cut my foot, t-the wind and the-the vase, I- Makoto, help me please!” You begged with tears threatening to fall from your eyes. You hated blood so much!  
        “Don’t move! I’ll get the aid kit.” Makoto left the kitchen and reappeared with the aid kit. He carefully made his way to you, not stepping in the glass himself and helped you walk to the dining table. Your boyfriend cleaned up your wound and bandaged your foot before pecking your cheek. “Here you go, princess.” You smiled at him and thank him before pecking him on his lips.  
        “We should clean this up now.” You said as you watched the kitchen floor covered of shattered glass and your blood. You shivered at the sight of the crimson liquid and looked away.  
        “It’s okay, I will do it, go back to sleep.” Makoto knew your fear of blood. After ‘forcing’ you to go check what was going on in the apartment, he couldn’t make you wash what you feared the most. You got up and saw a small shadow running from the living room to the end of the hallway.  
        “Hey, what was that?”  
        “What?” Makoto asked.  
        “Something ran to the bathroom…” You slowly made your way to the hallway since you couldn’t walk properly on your foot right away.  
        “W-W-What?!” Makoto yelped. Was there really something in the apartment? “Please, don’t go, [Name]!”  
        “Oh, you will go and check?” You turned to him and crossed your arms. Makoto looked up at you and you could clearly see fear and worry mixed on his features. “Thought so…” You mumbled as you made your way to the end of the hallway towards the bathroom. You heard shuffling and bottles falling. You furrowed your eyebrow and pushed the door open completely. You lit up the light and heard more bottles falling from under your sink. The doors of the cabinet were open due to Makoto who had taken the aid kit before. You lowered yourself and you couldn’t help but squealed at what you saw.  
  
        Makoto finished picking up the bigger glasses fragments and was about to get the broom to swipe all the little parts when you appeared in the door frame of the dining room with a ball of fur buried in your arms.  
  
        “W-What is that?”  
        “This is the dangerous robber who broke into our apartment.” You chuckled as the little ball of fur made a small ‘meow’. “I think this is this little ball of sweetness that made the vase fall down!” You were holding a small stray cat which looked not older than a year. Makoto smiled at you.  
        “Go to bed, I’ll join you in a minute.” You nodded and headed to the bedroom still holding the little stranger in your arms. You lay down and placed the cat beside you who snuggled to your chest in search of some warmth. Makoto joined you not so long after lying down beside you, the little cat in between you both. You scratched behind the ears of the kitten and he started purring happily.  
          
        “He is so cute, Makoto!” You nuzzled your nose against the top of the head of the small animal. “He’s is the cutest thing ever, oh my God, Makoto, can we keep him?” You lifted up your gaze to your boyfriend who was looking at you with tender eyes. A small smile made his way to his lips and he brushed a strand of hair from your face, placing it behind your ear. “He’s so cute…” You repeated with a more begging tone.  
        “Of course we can.” He smiled at you.  
        “Thank you, Makoto!” You exclaimed cheerfully and cuddled the cat more. “He is the cutest thing ever~”  
        “No, you’re the cutest thing ever.” Makoto chuckled lightly and kissed your forehead. You blush lightly at his statement and chuckled too.  
  
        You both fell back asleep with the new family member snuggling between you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my reader insert story and hope you guys like it!  
> If you have any suggestions for readerxmakoto stories comment them and I will try to write them~ (no nsfw because I already have difficulty to write sfw in english I don't want to start a riot with nsfw and bad english)


	3. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto and you need a bigger blanket.

        Studying to become an architect really took a lot of you. Sleeping had become a privilege for you lately. It was 2AM when you were finally done with your homework. You headed to the bedroom, changed into your night clothes and got into bed.  
  
        Makoto was always cold. No matter what time of the year it is, he was  _always_ cold and e _specially_ at night. You carefully pulled the blankets over you so you wouldn’t wake your sleepy boyfriend and soon fell asleep.  
  
        You woke up in the middle of the night shivering. You opened your eyes to see only the sheets covering your body and whole comforter around Makoto. You sighed and propped yourself on your elbow towards your slightly snoring boyfriend.  
  
        “Makoto.” you whispered. “Makoto!” Nothing. “Makoto, God damn it, wake up!” No answers. You glared at his sleeping form a few seconds before you decided to simply take the comforter by force from him and wrap yourself in it.  
  
        It didn’t take long for Makoto to start shivering and waking up at the same time. Barely conscious, he pulled the comforter off of you and wrapped himself again in it. You sat up straight in the bed and turned to your boyfriend.  
  
        “Makoto!” You said loud enough for him to hear you. “Stop stealing the whole blanket!”  
        “But I’m cold.” He muttered, snuggling into the warm fabric around him.  
        “So am I!” You sighed and rubbed your eyes. “You’re always keeping the blanket for yourself.”  
        “No, I’m not.” He muttered into the pillow. “Stop complaining.”  
  
        You loved Makoto with all your heart, but  _God_ you hated half-conscious Makoto, especially when you were tired and cold in the middle of the night because of  _him_.  
  
        “I will complain as much as I want to.” You snapped back. All you wanted was to go back to sleep; you were exhausted!  
        “Do it when I’m not trying to sleep.” You heard him mumbling.  
        “Whatever!” You exclaimed pretty loudly and it startled your sleepy boyfriend. “Keep your blanket; I don’t care! I will go sleep in the guest room.” You sat on the edge of the bed, You were about to get up when a pair of strong arms circled your waist.  
        “No, stay…I'm sorry.. sorry...” Makoto mumbled, pulling you back into the bed. You lied down and Makoto brought you closer to him and wrapped the comforter around you both. “Is this better?” You nodded and snuggled your face in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry I stole the entire blanket.” He kissed your forehead. “Maybe we should buy a bigger one, don’t you think?” You kissed his jaw and hummed as a ‘yes’, feeling yourself slowly drifting away into unconsciousness.  
          
        You both finally went back into dreamland, warmly wrap into each other arms and the comforter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for Makoto's oocness


	4. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you help Makoto to ace his exam.

        You were cooking dinner, occasionally glancing at Makoto who was sitting at the kitchen table with textbooks and notebooks scattered all over the table. He was currently studying for a big exam coming up. You knew it was a very important test since he had been studying for the past three days.

        You finished cooking dinner and walked over to your boyfriend who was focused on his textbook, From behind, you took off his eyeglasses and wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

        “It’s time to take a break, Mister future swim teacher.” You kissed the nape of his neck and put on his glasses. “Didn’t know you were that blind.”

        Makoto piled up all his books and put them further on the table. You went back to the kitchen to grab the plates and placed one in front of Makoto before sitting with your own plate across from him.

        “You will hurt your eyes if you keep wearing my glasses.” Makoto said with a faint tone of concern in his voice.  
        “Don’t you find me sexier with these glasses?” You replied and winked at him Makoto chuckled and you pushed his glasses up on your head in an improvised headband.

        Right after dinner, Makoto resumed to his study. You were sitting in the living room and could see him in the kitchen. After a while, you got up and sat beside him at the table.

        “Let me help you.” You said as you gabbed one of his textbook. “What do you need to study?”  
        “The fundamental stuff about swimming.” He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
        “Do you want me to ask you some questions? Maybe that could help?”  
        “Yeah…” Makoto furrowed his eyebrows. “But I don’t have any idea of what will be the exam about precisely, so basically I just have my textbooks, so…”  
        “So, I need to read the textbooks to help you, is that what you’re saying?” He nodded and you closed the textbook in front of you as you pouted.  
        “But thanks for offering.” He smiled at you and pecked your lips. He put on his glasses and resumed to his notes.

  
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
 

        It was Saturday morning and Makoto had left for work a few moments ago. It was your first day off in a long time and you had planned to do nothing but stay on the couch and marathon one of your favourite TV show while cuddling the cat.

        You were done with the fourth episode of the first season when you got up and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. When you passed by the kitchen table, you saw Makoto’s books. You altered your gaze between the living room and the textbooks and finally decided to sit down at the table. You tied your hair in a messy bun and grabbed the first textbook you saw reading the pages Makoto had folded the corner and wrote notes on. You were really determinate to help your boyfriend with his exam.

        Makoto came back home around 5PM. When you heard him opening the door of the apartment you just had closed the last textbook. You had read  _all_ Makoto’s textbooks and  _all_ his handwritten notes. You got up and went to the front door to greet your boyfriend.

        “I have great news for you!” You said as you circled your arm around his neck and stood on your tippy toes to peck his lips.  
        “What is it?” Makoto asked and furrowed his eyebrows.  
        “I can help you study!”  
 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
 

        Makoto and you had spent all your free time studying until the exam. Makoto was really impressed by your ability to memorize everything and also  _understanding_  what you had memorized. You helped him with parts he had difficulty with and went over everything to be sure he would ace that exam. You even called him on your way to your classes for last minute study. Even though you were confident in Makoto and your studies; you just couldn’t stay still all day. You were so nervous for him and hoped he would do amazing on his exam.

        You came home later than Makoto who was sitting in the living room watching TV with the cat Miss Purrfect on his laps – although Makoto called her Belle because you never agreed on a name. You didn’t even greet him you jumped on the couch beside your boyfriend, startling him at the same time. The cat got off of Makoto and ran into the bedroom to hide.

        “[N-Name]! Don’t you ever do that again!” Makoto facepalmed, ashamed to have been scared by your sudden outburst. You chuckled and snuggled close to him with your face in the crook of his neck, kissing his skin.

        “How was your exam?” You asked and circled your arms around him.  
        “Good… Good, I guess…”  
        “Why  _‘I Guess’_?” You lifted your head up and furrowed your eyebrows.  
        “It was a big exam.” He sighed and then smiled at you. “But with our studying there’s no way I will fail.” He kissed your forehead and you both started talking about your day until it was time to make dinner.

        When you got up to head for the kitchen, Makoto’s phone made a little ‘ding’ sound notifiying him of something new. He looked at the screen of the smartphone and widened his eyes.

        “[Name], the results for the exam are up!”  
        “Really?” Makoto ran into the bedroom to grab his laptop and brought it in the kitchen. He opened his University website and logged in to go see his results. It took only 3 seconds for the page to load but still it seemed like it took forever.  
        “I’m so nervous, I don’t want to look!” Makoto turned his gaze away from the computer screen. “Please, tell me if it’s good, okay?” You scrolled down on the page looking for the result of the exam and spotted it.  
        “Oh my God…”  
        “W-What, [Name]? Is it that bad?”  
        “M-Makoto! You got 96%! Almost a perfect score! Congrats!” Makoto’s gaze snapped to the computer. He altered his gaze between the result and you. You waited for a reaction.  
        “You mean we got 96%!” Makoto got up from the chair and hugged you tightly, showering you in kisses and little ‘thank you’.

        From that day on, you helped Makoto studied for every exam and it was useless to say he aced them all.


	5. His birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you try your best to organize the best birthday for Makoto.

        You came back home later than usual. You were expecting Makoto to already be sleeping as you soundlessly took of your shoes and tiptoed in the hallway toward the bedroom. You turned to doorknob slowly and opened the door slightly to not make your boyfriend up.

        “[Name]?” You yelped and dropped your school bag on the floor.  
        “Oh my God, Makoto!” You put a hand over your madly beating heart. “I thought you were sleeping.” Makoto chuckled and walked up to you to circle his arms around your waist.  
        “You came home late.” He kissed your forehead.  
        “Y-Yeah, I have a big project due soon so I’m working on it at school, so erh, yeah…”  
        “Is everything alright?” Makoto raised an eyebrow.  
        “Yes!” You quickly answered. “S-Sorry, yes, don’t worry. I’m just tired and stressed… I will head to bed right now, I can barely stay up.” You pecked his lips and entered the bedroom under Makoto’s concerned gaze. You dropped your school bag in a corner of the room and changed into your night clothes. You retrieved your phone from your jeans’ pocket and climbed into the bed and texted Haru until Makoto went to bed too with the cat.

 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

        You left Haru’s apartment in a hurry. It was late and you had promised Makoto you would help him study for a little text coming up. Lately, you were spending a lot of time at Haru’s but it was for a good reason: you were both planning Makoto’s birthday. You had both brainstormed for days until you both came to an agreement: a surprise dinner at his favourite restaurant. Haru was in charge of contacting Rin, Rei, Nagisa and Gou and you were in charge of calling Makoto’s parent and calling the restaurant for the reservation.  
   
        When you opened the door of your place, you were welcomed by a Makoto who was ready to head outside.

        “Going somewhere?” You tried to sound casual, trying to hide the fact you were at his best friend’s place talking about his birthday party.  
        “Yes, well… I was worried about you. You wouldn’t answer your phone.”  
        “Yeah, my phone died on the train, sorry…” You scratched the back of your neck nervously.  
        “I called Haru to know if he heard about you and he told me you just had left his place so I thought I would wait for you at the train station… But why were you at Haru’s?” You weren’t ready to answer that question. You had forgot on your way back to come up with a lie in case Makoto would ask questions like these. You opened your mouth and closed it right away. Makoto furrowed his eyebrows.  
        “Haru… called me… before my phone died. And…” Makoto cocked his head to the side. “One of his neighbour was moving out and was throwing away some books and he saw some about architecture…” Makoto put his hands on his hips. He wasn’t buying it and you felt like a little kid caught by his mom doing something bad. Panic rushed through you. “And there was this really old book and yeah… I looked through all the books and lost track of the time…” You stared at Makoto who hadn’t say a thing yet. You took a book from your bag and showed it to him, discreetly ripping the sticker with your college’s library logo that was on it.  
        “Oh… That’s really nice! S-Sorry, I was just really worried about you, you know.” He smiled gently at you and gave the book back to you before heading to the kitchen, “Still want to help me study?” He shouted.  
        “Yeah, I’m coming!” You sighed when Makoto was out of sight and quickly put the sticker back on the book and hid it at the very bottom of your school bag, making a mental reminder to yourself to buy the book next time you’d go to the bookstore.

 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

        Makoto’s birthday was tomorrow. You were really excited and nervous at the same time. You had almost spoil him the surprise once when you both were at Haru’s place, but the dark haired boy had saved your butt by changing the subject of the conversation.

        You were sitting in the living room writing in the card you would give Makoto with his present. You heard a knock on the door and furrowed your eyebrows: you weren’t expecting anyone today.

        “[Name]?” The person on the other side of the door called. “Are you there?” You got up and ran to the door and swung it open.  
        “Rin! What are you doing here?” Said Rin clicked his tongue annoyed.  
        “Haru wasn’t home.” He sighed and you gasped.  
        “I’m so sorry, I forgot he had a practice today! Oh my, Rin, I’m sorry, come on in.” You stepped to the side and Rin entered your apartment. You were really happy he could come to Japan for a short 48 hours trip for Makoto’s birthday. He was supposed to stay at Haru’s place along with Nagisa and Rei, but you had forgot Haru wasn’t home at that time of the day. “Haru should be back from practice in a hour and a half, so you can stay until then. Make yourself at home!” Rin took of his shoes and followed you into the living room. You asked him about his training and how was Australia. You both talked for a while until knocks on the door interrupted you both.

        “[Name]?” It was Makoto’s voice. “Are you there?” What a great déjà-vu! Rin and you looked at each other, panicked. Makoto wasn’t supposed to see Rin until tomorrow night and more important, Makoto was supposed to be heading to work right now, not on the doorstep of the apartment.  
        “What do we do?” Rin asked. Makoto knocked again.  
        “I forgot my keys, so… are you there?” You got up and looked for a place Rin could hide. Your phone started buzzing and you started to panic. You looked at the guest room and grabbed Rin with the arm and shoved him inside and closed the door. You walked to the door and opened it, smiling to your tall boyfriend.  
        “Sorry, I-I was taking a nap.” You rubbed your eyes and prayed silently that Makoto would buy that. You felt warm lips on your cheek and your smile grew wider.  
        “Sorry for waking you up then.” He entered the apartment and went to the kitchen to grab his keys that were on the table. You heard a loud thud in the guest room and you heard Miss Purrfect hissing at something – most likely at Rin.  
        “What’s wrong with Belle? Why is she in the room?” You rolled your eyes at the name Makoto gave to the cat (because you preferred yours over his). Makoto walked to the guest room but you blocked him by pressing your back to the door and holding the doorknob in your hand.  
        “She’s fine, really!” Damn, you never noticed the cat was there and you knew she hated strangers and she was probably trying to kill Rin at the moment.  
        “I heard a weird noise, I want to see if she’s okay-“  
        “N-No! She’s fine! I’m telling you-“  
        “[Name]!”  
        “Makoto!” You tightened your grip around the doorknob and stared at Makoto. He sighed.  
        “[Name], what are you hiding?” His hand reached for yours that was holding the knob but you grabbed his wrists and looked at him right in his eyes.  
        “She’s going on a rampage right now.” You answered with a serious expression.  
        “What?”  
        “I put her in that room because she wouldn’t leave me alone and she started destroying my shoes… A real dog, I’m telling you.” Makoto sighed again and nodded.  
        “Okay, if you say so.” He wasn’t buying that and he looked hurt that you wouldn’t tell him the truth. You felt bad but you couldn’t tell him one of his friends was right behind the door. He pecked your cheek. “I will go now or I’ll be late.” Makoto left and before he closed the door he simply shouted “Nice shoes!”.

        You had forgot Rin’s shoes in the doorway.

 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

        The day had come finally: it was Makoto’s birthday. You had first woke him up by jumping on the bed and showered him with kisses and ‘happy birthday’s’. Then you had cooked him breakfast and gave him his birthday present which was a new messenger bag (because the one he was currently using was ready to give up on him). Makoto had then hugged you really tightly after reading your card, almost crying because it was ‘ _so sweet_ ’ and you were ‘ _the best girlfriend ever_ ’ as he said.

        Makoto came back from classes and he looked a little exhausted. When you told him it was time to leave for the restaurant, he had said what you wished he would never say: “Can’t we stay home? We could go eat somewhere this weekend, how about it?” But you insisted that his birthday was  _today_ and not on the weekend and after some begging and little kisses later, you managed to bring him out of the apartment, dressed up nicely.

        As you both approached the restaurant, you couldn’t stop yourself from being nervous. You entered the place and told the hostess you had a reservation under the name [Surname]. She nodded and guided you to the back of the restaurant. Makoto was greeted by two little figures wrapping their arms around his legs.

        “Happy birthday, Onii-san!” The twins exclaimed cheerfully. Makoto looked at them with his eyes wide opened and then looked at you and then at the table where all his friends of Iwatobi and his parents were sitting.  
        “W-What is… [Name]?” He looked at you.  
        “Happy birthday.” You smiled at him.  
        “Mako-chaaaan~!” Nagisa had gotten up from his seat and gave a rib-crushing hug to Makoto wishing him ‘happy birthday’ and started to ramble about his trip and the whole surprise – which he was really sad he couldn’t just shout ‘surprise!” when he arrived but you knew it would have scared the Hell out of Makoto.

        The evening went well and Makoto was more than happy and really grateful to you and Haru for planning all this. He had laughed when you told him you were hiding Rin in the guest room – and felt so sorry for him when he showed you both the scar he got from his little fight with Miss Purrfect/Belle. Everybody was having a good time and Makoto couldn’t wish for a better birthday. His hand found yours under the table and he squeezed it gently.

        “Thank you very much,  [Name]. You’re the best girlfriend ever.” You felt your cheeks burning a little.  
        “It’s no problem, anything to make you happy.” You smiled at him and pecked his lips.

 

_“Happy birthday, Makoto!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on November 17th because i l oVE THIS DORK SO MUCH MAKOTO LOVE ME TEACH ME HOW TO SWIM BACKSTROKE
> 
> This is really long I am sorryyyyyy


End file.
